


Secrets

by 17daysgreys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Arya's been in Braavos for a while and has come home with a surprise or two.





	Secrets

Arya had been in Braavos for five years, having decided to go to University there after her big fight with Gendry. He was two years older than her, but they had been the best of friends, that was until Gendry had become better friends with her brothers who were his age and left her behind. He started dating Jeyne and then he had less and less time for Arya. She tried to not let it bother her, but she was human, her best friend of five years abandoned her at the first sight of something better. So, she went to Braavos and didn’t look back. She’s had some contact with her parents and Jon, but other than that no one from Westeros has seen or heard from Arya Stark in five years. Now at 23 years old she looks nothing like she did when she left. Her hair is longer, cascading down her back in free flowing waves of dark chestnut, her lips are redder, and her skin is a bit tanner. She’s more toned from her fencing training and to her chagrin still just as petite as when she left Westeros. She only came back for Robb’s wedding, which to her surprise hadn’t happened sooner, he’d been dating Talisa since University and they’d been engaged for three years now, but she didn’t come alone. 

“You ready, babe?” He asked as he grabbed her hand, his vibrantly blue hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of his head and he wore a leather jacket to shield him from the cold. 

“No, but,” she hesitated, “I will be with you here.” 

“Are we going to tell them?” He asked. 

“No,” she firmly replied, “It’s Robb’s weekend. I don’t want to spoil it.” 

“You know we’re going to have to tell them eventually.” 

“We will. We can plan something with my parents before we go home.” 

Arya had been dating Aegon for four years. They met one day at a coffee house, he bumped into her, she spilled her black coffee all over his white shirt and the rest is history. They’ve been living together for two years, much to Ned Stark’s disapproval. He didn’t like that Aegon was a Targareyn, but whenever he met the boy he had been nothing but polite. Cat and Ned had gone to visit Arya a couple of times, so they were well aware of her relationship with Aegon, but her siblings were not. 

“I need to get to Dragonstone to deal with some of the paperwork Dany sent over from Essos, meet you at the restaurant at 8:00?” He asked.

“Sure, I’ll just wait for Jon to pick me up.” 

“Okay,” Aegon said as he leaned in for a kiss, “I love you.” 

“Love you too, now go and see your family too!” She practically pushed him towards the train that led to Dragonstone. As she watched him go, she twiddled the necklace she was wearing around in her fingers, as she waited patiently for Jon to arrive. 

“Arya,” she heard a shout from the distance, realizing it was Jon’s voice. She couldn’t contain the smile on her face; it had been years since she’d seen him. She turned around so quick she thought she got whiplash and to her surprise, Jon wasn’t alone. He was with all of her siblings, Robb, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon. She had to take a moment to calm herself, so she got up slowly and carried her bag with her as she walked towards her family. They all looked at her with mesmerized looks on their faces. 

“What? Are you all surprised that I don’t look like a horse anymore?”

The gapping was getting annoying, but Sansa was the first one to break the silence, “You most certainly do not.” 

“When did you grow up?” Robb asked, still shocked at her appearance. 

“Sometime during spring last year,” Arya joked. 

“I wonder what certain people are going to think,” Sansa teased. 

“What are you talking about?” Arya asked.

“You didn’t tell her?” Sansa smacked Robb on the shoulder. 

“Well it’s not like she keeps a phone or has any social media. I’m sure Mom and Dad would have relayed the message if it were that important.” 

“What message?” Arya frustratedly asked. 

“Gendry,” Bran interrupted, annoyed at his siblings and their lack of poise, “He’s in the wedding.” 

“Oh,” Arya croaked out, “I didn’t realize you two still talked.” 

“If it’s going to be too much for you, I can disinvite him,” Robb suggested.

“Robb, don’t be ridiculous. It’s fine. It happened years ago. I’ve moved on and I’m assuming he has to.” 

The siblings walked to Jon’s car before Sansa turned around and looked poigently at Arya, while Jon and Robb were dealing with the navigation and Bran and Rickon were fighting over the music, the two sisters were outside of the car out of earshot from their brothers.

“Earlier,” Sansa began, “When you said you’d moved on, what did you mean?” 

“Nothing,” Arya glanced down at her fingernails, trying to avoid the inevitable squealing from Sansa. 

“Arya,” she chastised. 

“I’m not getting into it.” 

“Arya Stark,” Sansa practically yelled, “I will find out what you’re up to.” 

The necklace popped out of her dress while she was dancing with Jon and before Arya could tuck it back in, hiding the rings that were so blatantly displayed on it, Sansa came running towards her. 

“Arya, what is that?” 

“Oh it’s nothing,” Arya lied while looking down at the ground. 

“It doesn’t look like nothing, it looks like an engagement ring.” 

Sansa had drawn a crowd of their brothers, parents, and of course Gendry, oh why did he have to be here? 

“You’re not drinking, you’re with a guy we’ve never met, and you’re wearing a necklace with a diamond ring and another band on it. What gives Arya?” 

“Arya,” her father cut in, “You may want to tell them.” 

“Fine,” she scoffed before turning to face Sansa, “If you must know these,” she took off the necklace and began placing the rings on her ring finger, “Are my engagement ring and my wedding band. I’ve been married for over a year now. I didn’t want to wear them because I didn’t want to outshine Robb. Okay?” 

No one said anything, especially Gendry, who looked like he had just been hit with a truck. 

“You’re married?” Jon asked. “And you didn’t tell any of us?” 

“I told mom and dad.” 

“Arya, we’re your siblings, we had a right to know,” Robb interjected.

“A right to know? Are you kidding me? The lot of you treated me terribly the year before you left for school and you know it,” now she was glaring at Gendry, “So excuse me when I didn’t think you needed to be privy to my life.” 

“But that doesn’t explain the no drinking,” Sansa added. 

Arya rolled her eyes and walked away, Gendry close on her tails, but not before saying, “I’m pregnant, you idiot.” 

The entire ballroom was aghast. No one had seen this fellow, except Ned and Catelyn last night when Arya shared the news with them. She had been planning to sit her family down in a weeks time, after things with Robb had settled, so she could introduce Aegon to her siblings now that the company had officially transferred his shares and now that she felt more comfortable with telling them the truth. 

She was outside the hotel now, forgetting her coat, her bare shoulders were being whipped by the cold wind but she couldn’t make herself care. She took out her phone and texted Aegon to pick her up, luckily for her he was always glued to his phone so her replied right away and said he’d be there in ten. 

“Arya,” Gendry approached her quietly. 

“Go away,” she groaned. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m great Gendry, now go inside.” 

“I’m sorry, you know,” he began, “I didn’t mean to treat you the way I did. There’s nothing I can do about it now, but I did love you. A part of me thinks I still do.” 

“You don’t hurt the ones you love,” she rebutted.

“I know. I never thought you’d get married,” he sat down next to her, “You always said it was the last thing on your mind.” 

“I was young,” she argued. 

“Still, this isn’t the you I was expecting to come back here.” 

“I’m sorry to be a disappointment.” 

“You’re not,” he breathed, “The furthest thing from it.” 

“Thank you.” 

Aegon’s car came around the corner and Arya got up quickly, “Congratulations,” Gendry said, “About the marriage and the,” he couldn’t force himself to say the word baby.  
She leaned in to hug him, maybe it was hormones or maybe it was feeling sorry for Gendry and said, “At one point I loved you too and I would have married you, had you asked.” And with that she left to get in the car with a blue-haired man who looked like he was a model. Gendry just slouched and returned to the wedding.

“Did you see Arya?” Robb asked.

“She just left.” 

“Left, with who?” Sansa interjected.

“Some guy, I’m pretty sure he’s her husband.” 

“What’d he look like?” Rickon wondered.

“Enough,” Catelyn yelled, “We’ll all meet Arya’s husband in a few days. They were planning on having dinner with all of you to tell their news, but you all had to ruin it.” 

“We don’t even know his name,” Robb whined, “Can’t you give us that?” 

“Aegon Targareyn,” Ned said in his low voice, “She married Aegon Targareyn.” And everyone went silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Will coincide with most of my other one-shots. For background on why Arya is secretive read You're What chapter 2-4. This will be continued.


End file.
